The Light Of Innocence
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Broken, alone Torrie is in a relationship with Wade Barrett. The dark shadows form a light when John Cena moves to town. As they become closer, John may also win the heart of Torrie. Could he the one she's been waiting for, a reason to hold on for? Will Torrie ever be free? A dark secret is set to unveil, will John become a fallen hero as he goes up against Wade & his barrage?
1. As The Moonlight Touches

**New Title- Light Of Innocence**

**Summary-Broken, alone Torrie is in a relationship with Wade Barrett. The dark shadows form a light when John Cena moves to town. As they become closer, John may also win the heart of Torrie. Could he the one she's been waiting for, a reason to hold on for? Will Torrie ever be free? A dark secret is set to unveil, will John become a fallen hero as he goes up against Wade & his barrage? **

…**..**

**Let me tell you a story, of a young girl named Torrie Anne Wilson. She was the typical girly girl, her father had nicknamed her "angel" Torrie had always been a dreamer. She loved Disney growing up, she used to have the dresses of Snow White, Belle from the Disney movies. **

**She loved the idea of an enchanted fairytale, a prince coming to swoop the princess off her feet taking on the deep darkest directions. Growing up, Torrie used to sit on the window ledge watch the bright stars shine in the night sky. **

**Gazing at the twinkle of the golden stars, as her father used to tell her. Every shooting star carries a wish. Ever since that night she saw one, she'd follow heart like she would a fallen star. After all that's where dreams are made from. **

**But then life happened, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Growing into a beautiful girl, Torrie had never had any kind of desire anyone or anything, as her young life goes. She had everything she could possibly want. Her family is wealthy, so she would get all the latest styles in the world. **

**That's when it all changed, that young girl full of dreams fell into the clutches of Wade Barrett. She wasn't ever the same, the bright light faded like a rose. The petals just silently fell to the ground. **

**He had been a destroyer of her dreams, unhappy in a relationship for 4 years. Torrie had given up on hope, she was left a broken, shattered in pieces. Her heart wasn't mended. She hardly smiled anymore. The beautiful natural light of her beauty was still there, but inside she felt like she was drowning. **

**No hand was there for her reach out, bring her back to life. Pull her back from the nothing she felt she'd had become. **

**There was once a time, where Torrie had it all. The friends, the happiness, most importantly her freedom. But then….one horrific night it all changed….**

**Now as life twists and turns, her life got cold. She felt broken, alone, vulnerable. Torrie tried to hold on using the strength within, but as the time moved on, the months turned to years….**

**She was nothing but Wade's prisoner. She talked when she was told too, she had hardly any expression on her face. **

**Thanks to Wade, she did not believe in Romeo's or heroes anymore. Yes, truly the biggest dreamer, Torrie had always believed in "Ever, Ever After" she did not believe in it anymore. **

**No watching the stars at night, no wishes, nothing. All Torrie saw was the colour of the night. **

**Wade Barrett had taken everything from her, the light. He had even taken her will to wish on a star. She had lost all her loyal friends, the happiness of being loved and embraced. All there was for Torrie feel, is pain. **

**Torrie had officially given up, what she didn't know…..**

**Is her wish was set on coming true when her eyes come upon a beautiful stranger. He may be the reason, she'd had been waiting for. **

**Torrie just didn't know it yet, but soon. Very soon, she will.**

…**..**

**The gentle breeze was blowing through the surroundings, the sunshine's rays were glowing down the town. It was a typical Saturday afternoon, the season of the year was summer, August to be exact. **

**Strangely enough, adults and young children were out in public places. The park that used to be full of teenagers, the benches were full of the different groups. The café would have loads of customers, but the boarded wood spray painted "Closed" sign tells the story of something drastically changed. **

**The students weren't at the park anymore, hardly any students were out. It actually looked like the teenagers had been given a curfew, since there was hardly any around. **

**Well tell a lie, there is actually one group in particular that were on hanging out at the park. Who were they? Well you know Wade Barrett, he had a barrage. **

**You could call them cronies, lapdogs, bunch of sheep. Call them what you want. **

**Wade had the perfect girlfriend, well a trophy girl as he likes to think. He had friends that would always stand by their leader. **

**Let's meet them shall we? **

**Wade Barrett-The evil, possessive, powered leader **

**David Otunga-he's nicknamed the Lawyer, he seems to always be the problem solver if they ever got into trouble with the police. **

**Heath Slater-The Weak One, looks girl a girl. He nicknames himself the one man band. Of course he can't sing or play an instrument.**

**Brock Lesnar-The Muscle, anyone who messes with Barrett will feel Lesnar's wrath. He's given people serious injuries, hospitalised someone before. Been to jail for Wade. **

**Big Show-Giant, he's the joker of the group. Doesn't get on well with Barrett since Wade makes fun of his weight. **

**Ryback-Big, bad, freak. Dumb as a post. He likes to read poems….no one has ever made fun of him. **

**Titus O Neil & Darren Young-Prime Time Players. **

**Sable-The manipulative, devious girl of Lesnar. She likes to cause trouble, loves when guys look at her. She's nicknamed "cat woman" **

**Torrie Wilson-Emotionally stricken, broken, vulnerable, trapped in the group. **

**Wade's "doll like smile" girlfriend. He calls her "China Doll" as no one is ever allowed to go near her only his Barrage. Also enemy of Sable. **

**So that's the group, they were currently enjoying the summer afternoon. No one else was around. They had the fields, the swings, everything in the park. **

"**Isn't this just lovely" The luxurious blonde locks flew back as Brock was pushing Sable on the swing. **

"**Not so hard Brock" Sable told her boyfriend. **

**He stopped the swing, leaning his butch arms around his girl. Her giggle filled the silent park, as there was hardly any other noises. **

"**Wade, this is great and all" Heath Slater spoke up. **

"**Isn't it just" Wade breathed deeply in the air. **

"**Yeah it is, but there's like no one to terrorise " Otunga added. **

**Sable jumped off the swing, walking with Brock back to the group. "Yeah, Wade. I'm bored" **

"**I'm sure we will be able to find someone. They all can't be inside" Show said. **

"**I made this picnic, but seriously I'm bored" Sable said. **

**Brock kept his arms around Sable, lying on her grass making her giggle. "Well I can think of something we could do" **

"**Guys enough, public place" Otunga reminded them. **

"**Spoil sport" Lesnar growled, sable sat in his arms smiling. **

"**I like cheese" Ryback spoke out of nowhere. **

**Sable whispered to Lesnar "You're strong too, I think that guy was born with no brain" **

**Brock smirked, pressing his lips on Sable. **

**Wade looked at his group "Show, finish of the picnic you won't pass up a free food" **

**The tall, muscular boy looked towards Barrett. **

"**That's a direct order" he barked. **

**Show slowly pulled the basket to himself, and started eating the leftovers. **

**Sable giggled feeling the butterfly kisses from her strong boyfriend, she loved Brock defending her, even if a boy at school looked at her. They would feel the wrath. Sometimes Sable just did it to play games. Once a boy accidentally bumped into her, he was thrown to the lockers, pushed in and left there. **

**Thankfully the boy was found before the day was over. **

**Sable turned her head, she wasn't the only blonde that was circled in the group. A silent blonde sat there, by Wade. Dressed in a pink summer dress, with a white hat with black high heels. Wade made Torrie dress like 5 years ahead of her time. **

**Her facial expression was just blank, it looked like she was doll. The only movement she made, was the blink of her eyelashes and her chest rising softly with every breath. **

"**You could smile once in a while Tor" Sable flickered her hair back. **

**Torrie slowly turned her head, before she let a faint grin on her face. **

"**She's fine," Wade reached his arm at her back, pulling the blonde closer if she liked it or not. His grip was rough, she felt the tug in her back. **

"**Aren't you sweetheart" the word didn't feel her heart with warmth, it just sent a chill to her spine. **

"**Yes Wade, I'm fine" Torrie spoke softly, almost like it was written by Wade for what to say. **

"**Good girl," he roughly kissed her. **

"**Take the hat off" **

**Torrie obliged his order, slipping the hat off. The sunshine reflected on her beautiful blonde hair.**

"**Let's go to the beach, I know who will be there" Wade smirked. **

"**Now that would be fun" Sable stood up, along with the group. **

**Torrie gulped down the lump in her throat, her eyelashes lowered to close. All she wanted to do is scream "NO!" Torrie wanted to run, keep running away but she couldn't find the strength. She didn't even have the will to try…**

**Her beliefs, her wishes were no longer there. Faded away, Wade was no hero, or a prince. Torrie never wanted Wade, but one moment of weakness it had just been the biggest mistake of her life that cost her dearly. **

**Torrie felt the grip in her hand, standing up she remained silent at Wade's side. **

**She could see the smirk on his face. She knew exactly what that meant. **

**There was one group that still made the most of Saturday afternoon. Her former friends….Wade's favourite people to torment. **

**Torrie just wanted to stop Wade & his sinful ways but she was terrified. **

**Her life would be over if she tried to break free. A deep dark secret would be told, and it would break Torrie completely, she'd have no way back. **

**All she could do, is let the silent tears break her heart every single time. **

**Nothing would change, that's what Torrie believed. **

**If only she knew…..**

…**...**

**The sound of laughter filled the beach, a group of students were relaxing on the grains soft sand, the girls were sunbathing basking in the sun while the guys were playing a game to amuse themselves. **

"**I'm telling you I won" Phil Brooks said. **

"**No you didn't, the ball didn't reach" Cody Rhodes argued. **

"**What are you talking? Yes it did" **

**Cody bent down picking up a black stone "This is not the ball Punk" **

**Phil folded his arms as the guys all made their back to the girls sunbathing.**

"**Hey where's the sun gone?" **

**Cody smiled "Right here baby" a cute girl clad in black bikini known as Layla lifted her sunglasses glancing at her boyfriend. **

"**Babe, just take a step over" **

**Cody's smile dropped when he moved, she smiled putting her glasses back on soaking up the sun. he kneeled down, pressing his lips on Layla's she kneeled up to greet her lovable boyfriend with a kiss. **

"**So who won?" Ashley Massaro asked clad in shorts and a black bikini **

"**I did" Punk interjected. **

"**No I did" **

"**No you didn't"**

"**Yes I did" **

"**No you didn't" **

"**Yes"**

"**No" **

"**Yes" **

"**No" **

"**I did, once again Phil…..the ball is not a stone" Cody reminded while Layla just lied back down to soak up the sun. **

"**Easy mistake" Punk mumbled. **

**Two boys came from the ocean waves, one was brown haired gorgeous the other was ginger coloured hair. Both had surf boards under their arms. **

"**Guys the waves are great" Randy Orton spoke with black shorts on, the sunshine gleaming on his tone body abs. **

"**Totally" The Irish boy agreed, he was nicknamed "The Great White" as it looked as white as a shark. Sheamus was a guy that liked to fight. He always locked horns with Ryback from Wade's group. **

**Randy Orton put his board down, "Ash? What do you say?" **

**Ashley rose up from the sand, she saw Randy's physique before her eyes. She felt a smirk coming on her face. Randy & Ashley had always had a cat, mouse relationship going on. They always messed around as friends do, but always the one they turn to in moment of need. **

**Ashley was the girl that her own style, she wasn't the typical skirts, heels, dresses. She was more a punk girl. She absolutely loved to skate board. Of course, she was known for speaking her mind and standing up for herself. **

**Randy had saved her from Wade once, after she insulted him. He went to grab her and Orton stood in his way. One thing you should know, Randy & Wade they had bitter hate history. Orton wanted nothing more to destroy Wade for his previous sins. The history involved how Torrie got tangled with Wade in the first place. **

**No Randy was not an ex, or distant secret lover of Torrie's. He was a old friend of Torrie, they had been friends since they were 7. It wasn't just them two, there was another person….that girl was not in town anymore.**

**She was the girl, Randy Orton was deeply in love with…..but he never got to tell her that. Randy never will. **

**It had been a complete nightmare for Randy, over the years. He had never let go of the grudge but Ashley was the first girl, since the other he had an connection with…but that special girl remained in his secret heart. **

"**I don't surf, you know that" Ashley answered. **

"**So you'll skateboard on ramps, but not surf" **

**Ashley nodded her head "Exactly I don't know how too" **

"**Maybe I could teach you one day" Randy said**

**Ashley twinkled her eye, grinning back. "Maybe you could" **

"**Guys I just had a great idea" Lilian Garcia said. **

"**What's that?" Randy asked. **

"**Let's play Volleyball" **

"**Volleyball! Oh yes!" Layla shot up, Cody ended up falling on the sand after she had ended their make out session. **

"**Boys against girls, up for it Orton" Ashley teased. **

"**Sure, but don't be a sore loser Massaro"**

**Ashley giggled standing up on her feet. **

"**I don't think that's a good idea" Cody spoke up. **

"**Why?" Layla questioned slipping on a pair of white shorts still with her bikini top. **

"**Well because us guys will beat you girls, I don't like to make girls cry" **

**Layla, Ashley and Lilian all stood there hands on their hips while Randy, Cody, Sheamus and Punk stood opposite. **

"**Hold on you girls are outnumbered, Cody you go on their team" Sheamus noticed. **

**Cody looked over "What? I'm not a girl" **

"**No but you're closest thing, anyways give the girls 10 percent of a chance" Randy said. **

"**But, but….Layla's too much of a distraction" Cody came up with an excuse. **

"**You're so going to get it Orton" Ashley picked up the white ball. Punk and Sheamus tightened up the court so they could play volleyball. **

**The girls v boys game of volleyball got underway. Randy batted the ball over the girl's side. Ashley reached up, with her palm of her hand bat the ball over to other side. Sheamus hit the ball, it hit the sand. 1 point to the guys. The game continued on for a bit longer until a sudden shadow clouded the sunshine. **

**In form of Wade Barrett & company. **

…**.**

**High above on the cliff, Torrie stood looking down. She could hear the echoes of laughter from her former friends. She felt the wind blowing through her sun-kiss blonde hair. Standing on top of cliff, she wanted to break her silence. **

**The Boise Belle wanted to scream out her voice, but she remained in silence. Torrie let her hands hugged her midsection gently, while she watched on in the distance. **

**Torrie turned her eyes towards the cliffs, she could see the ocean waves colliding along with the mini caves. She felt the urge to run, lock herself into a cave. Away from Wade, she just wanted to run away and have her freedom. **

**But it never came to be, she just suffered in silence. **

**Torrie stood there, the hem of pink dress was gently blowing due to the summer breeze. Her eyes gazed at the peaceful surroundings. She saw a game of volleyball going on, a faint grin came on her face as she remembered of a happy time. **

**The memory flashed through her mind, the moment her eyes closed. **

_**Soaking up the sun, feeling the warm ocean waves. The two blonde girls giggled together playing in the sea. Torrie jumped, embraced her best friend as they both fell into the ocean giggling. **_

**A memory that was in the past, after all in the end. They are just memories. Time never stops, life goes on no matter what happens. Not in the most horrific circumstances, the world keeps turning. **

**Torrie let her white shine peek in her smile, as she kept remembering the past. **

**It broke her heart every time, as it shown just how much has changed. **

_**Her blonde curls swayed, letting her head lie back. The ray of sunshine beamed on her face. Her dimples let her smile shine. Torrie felt the summer season just fill her heart with happiness. **_

_**She giggled seeing her best friend flip her hair back gazing back at Torrie, before she took off running after a boy. Her best friend's smile was always so bright and beautiful. It lingered like a photograph in her mind…**_

**The tears rose in her emerald eyes, her eyelashes flickered up. Innocently she watched, she wanted to be down there. Giggling, laughing with her old friends. But she could never do that again….**

**She felt two arms go around her waist, Torrie's eyes closed the second she felt his touch. Wade let his hand slide up to the side of her neck, brushing her lovely locks on one shoulder. **

**Torrie felt the race in her heart, feeling every inch of his touch. It wasn't something of an attraction. Torrie didn't want anything from Wade, she had no desire. Come to think of it, Torrie had never felt the desire for anything or anyone. **

**His touch made her cringe inside, deeply she breathed when she felt his lips murmur to her neck. Torrie felt like she wanted to die, she hated his touch. **

**Torrie always felt an urge in her hand to slap Wade. Once she did it, never again. She paid for her will to resist. **

"**I forgot to give you this" **

**Torrie turned her attention to Wade, a jewellery box opened. It was a white cold locket with the word "T" **

**Torrie brushed the locket. "It's beautiful" softly she spoke. **

**He took it out of the box, Torrie turned lifting her hair as he clipped it to her neck. Flowing her hair down, the white gold twinkled in the sun. **

**Torrie opened the locket, she saw a picture of Wade & her, a engraving "Forever" it just told the story of her future. **

**He had just given her gift to grave his property. **

"**Thank you" Torrie said, smiling like a doll. **

**Wade brushed her blonde hair, touching her cheeks as he kissed her. Torrie couldn't resist, as she let her tongue collide with his. They pulled away, when his group came to the cliff side. **

**Sable giggled as she saw the volleyball game still going on. **

"**This is going to be so much fun" Sable linked arms with a miserable Torrie as the group made their way down to the beach. **

**Torrie just wanted to scream, she felt the weight of the locket around her neck. **

**The only shine was the necklace, Torrie's light was gone. **

…**.**

**A silver car parked up near the moving van, it detected a new family were moving in. curtains were twitching, eyes were gazing wanting to see what was going on. **

**The new family was a mother and father, with 4 sons. They had moved from West Newbury Massachusetts in Boston. The father had gotten a promotion, he had moved his sons to California. **

**A car door opened, a muscular boy stepped out blinking his ocean blue eyes at the new surroundings. The moving van was open, movers were putting the furniture inside the house. **

**He walked into the house, the empty hall way had boxes all around. He let out a sigh "Why did we have to move here?" **

"**John will you stop moaning, and help your brothers with the boxes" Carol Cena directed at her youngest son. **

**18 years old John Cena groaned again, "But why? Seriously….this place sucks" **

"**The house is huge!" Dan Cena came downstairs. **

"**So much bigger than our old house" **

"**This is so lame" John continued to whine, he hated he had to move from his friends, the rest of the Cena family even his own job. John had lived in West Newbury since he was born. So being transferred away from his roots, yeah John hated it. **

"**Why don't you go and pick a room you want?" Carol said. **

**John breathed out "Okay" he walked upstairs to choose his new room, since he didn't have much of a say. He had to live with the newest chapter of his life. **

**No one knew, not even John knew just how much of an impact he was going to have in this place. **

**He didn't know he would be the "rise" of a new hero. He didn't know he would bring the light back into a beautiful girl. **

**John didn't know he would fall more than he did before. **

…**..**

**Faster, Faster, her heart went as the view from her eyes became clear. She could hear the laughter clearly, the volleyball game was still going on as Wade and his barrage was making their way to terriose the group. **

**Torrie was silent, but she felt like she was drowning. **

…

**Randy batted the ball back over to the girls side, the scores were pretty close. Cody had been a factor for the girls. Also the girls did use their advantages, making the guys gaze at them briefly so they would miss the ball. **

"**Hey come on that's not allowed!" Punk bickered when Lilian flew her hair with the breeze, Punk had ended up hitting the pole. **

**The ball was bated, but it ended up near the shore line. **

"**Cody go and get it" **

"**Oh come on really? Why me?" Cody whined. **

"**Cody just go and get the ball" **

"**Really? Fine….if I get swept out to sea I'll haunt all of you" Cody stomped to the shore line to grab the white ball. **

"**Watch this! Hey nice crab on your foot Rhodes" Sheamus chuckled. **

**Cody shrieked out, looking to his feet. There was no crab on his foot but he landed face first into the water. The laughter burst out in the group, Cody grabbed the ball as he went to moan at his friends. **

"**Guys! I could have been seriously hurt" Cody complained. **

**Randy chuckled "Oh Cody, we were just kidding" **

**Cody folded his arms "I'm starting to not like you guys" Layla sauntered closer and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, giving a soft kiss to Cody's lips. **

"**Ok I feel better now" Cody laughed. **

**The group got back to playing the game, "I got it, I got it!" Cody ran backwards to get the ball only for it to be caught by another arrival on the beach. **

**Randy's deep eyes grew cold as he saw Wade Barrett holding the white ball. Lilian got a towel to wrap around her chest, Layla let her eyes cast on the sand. Sheamus, Punk and Randy all stood there. **

**The arrival of Wade and his group, had definitely caused a reaction of a storm. **

"**Umm….that's….err….our ball" Cody stuttered. **

"**Really? Well not anymore" Lesnar stuck his pen knife, the ball went flat. **

"**Well, well, well look who it is" Wade spoke while Torrie stayed silently at his side with not much of an expression. **

"**It's the losers" Wade added. **

"**Time to go guys, this is our beach now" Sable said. **

**Ashley scoffed stepping up "You can't tell us what to do? This is a public place so why don't you leave, return to the streets where you came from. Catty" **

**Sable folded her arms, til Lesnar overshadowed Ashley. Orton squared up against Lesnar. "Back off" Randy said. **

"**Why don't we play volleyball? You guys against us?" Otunga said. **

"**You just popped the ball" Punk said. **

"**I'm sure we can get another one" **

**Cody leaned into the group "Guys let's just go" **

"**It's starting to rain anyway, lets just get out of here" Lilian said. **

"**We don't want any trouble" Layla spoke softly, she wanted to get away from Wade and company soon as possible. They were definitely intimidating. **

"**We got here first" Sheamus agrued. **

"**Yeah let's not leave because of them" Ashley said. **

**Randy glared at Wade "Just get your stuff" he told his friends. **

"**But…" Ashley chimed in. **

"**Come on, good old fashioned fight" Sheamus complained. **

**Randy sighed "We don't stand a chance, let's just go" **

"**We're leaving," Randy announced to Wade. **

"**What so soon? You don't want a game of volleyball?" Wade teased. **

"**No," Randy simply spoke. **

**Wade chuckled while his group all settled down on the beach after they had basically kicked off the others. **

**Randy looked at Wade, gazing briefly at the blonde next him. "One day, I'll make sure….you get exactly what's coming to you" **

**Wade snickered "You didn't then, you never will so much for a leader….after all you let down the one that needed you the most? Not much of leadership Orton"**

**Torrie stood there, feeling the anger of tears building behind her eyes but she wouldn't let her tears fall. **

**Randy felt the anger boil in his body, twisting nail of the past. "Mark my words, you will lose everything. I'll make sure of that" **

**Randy yelped suddenly when Brock landed a fist into Randy's stomach. Orton fell to his knees feeling winded. Wade just chuckled as he walked past Randy, like he was a piece of garbage. **

**Ashley knelt down by Randy helping him up, as he struggled in pain. **

"**Randy! Oh god you're alright" leaning over his frame. **

"**I'm fine" he mumbled feeling the pain in his ribs. **

**Lesnar kicked sand over Layla, as she was getting her things. Young, O'Neil, Otunga, Slater laughed. **

"**Hey! Leave her alone" Cody said. **

**Lesnar dawned on Cody, the black haired boy back peddled briefly "Oh what? You'll tarnish my sneakers with your snot Rhodes" **

"**You actually know the word Tarnish" Cody defended, he felt his heart hammer in his chest as he could see the rage in Lesnar's face. **

**Sheamus stepped up pushing Lesnar slightly "Come on big man, let's fight" **

"**Guys come on let's go" Ashley said in a shaken voice as she kept Randy's forearm in her grip. **

**Torrie let a single tear fall, roll to her cheek to the grain golden sand as her old friends all went off the beach. Not one of them, acknowledged her….Layla had briefly glanced at her with Lilian but none said a single word to her. **

**Torrie felt truly alone in her personal nightmare of her life. **

**The rain had poured down, in form of Wade and his barrage. **

**Sometimes in life, to find the light you have to go through the deepest, darkest paths. **

**Will Torrie find the bridge of light? **

…**...**

"**So that's it, we just leave because they say so" Ashley said. **

"**We don't stand a chance" Punk spoke. **

"**So that's it?" Ashley asked again. **

"**We don't have much of a choice" Layla said holding Cody's hand. **

"**But we do…" **

**Randy collapsed against the wall, angry and in pain "You think I like this. I hate Wade and the rest of his goon squad but….we don't start…a fight we can't win" **

"**Someone has to stop them…" Ashley muttered. **

**As they walked across the park, two guys were sitting on the climbing frame. **

"**Hey guys" **

"**Hey Hunter, Shawn" these two guys had left school 2 years ago but they never grew up. The two best friends were always playing jokes. They were the ones Wade and Co Didn't mess with as Hunter was dating the Principal's daughter. **

"**What's going on?" Shawn jumped off. **

"**Barrett & his rejects of the Adams Family kicked us off the beach" Lilian told. **

"**What?" **

**Shawn chuckled "Ha! Adams Family….there was some freaks in those movies" **

"**Big freak Lesnar punched Randy" Ashley moaned. **

"**Oh let us have them" Shawn spoke. **

"**Yeah we're in need of good old fashion fight" Hunter said**

**Randy shook his head "Let's go guys, catch you two later" **

"**Randy you should see a doctor" Ashley told. **

"**I'm fine" He lied. **

…**...**

**John came down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a white t shirt and trainers. His brothers were watching television, unpacking games and consoles. His mother was in the kitchen unpacking boxes. **

"**Cheer up John, may never happen" Matt Cena said. **

"**You've got a face like a wet weekend" Steve spoke. **

"**This place sucks, seriously why can't I stay in Boston?" John complained. **

"**Because you can't" **

"**I am old enough to live on my own" John argued. **

"**John, stop complaining. You're staying here and that is final" **

**John groaned picking up his football from the box. **

"**No ball games in the house John, you know the rules" John Cena SR said. **

**John sighed "I'm going to out" **

"**Where are you going?" Carol asked her son. **

"**Just out" **

"**John, don't cause trouble" Carol said. **

**John innocently smiled in a sarcastic manner "Like I would cause trouble" he swung the door open, stepped down the concrete steps. **

"**That boy is going to be a nightmare" Carol rubbed her temple. **

"**Once Suzie gets here, he'll be fine." John told his wife. **

"**I guess you're right" **

**John walked down the street, already he was centre of attention. He heard a distant whistle from a group of girls. He rolled his eyes not interested, John hated having to move from his life. **

**He started to walk around, getting used to his surroundings. He felt pressence, eyes glancing at him. Being a small town, everyone knows everybody. **

**John continued to walk around, not having a care in the world. He just kept walking. **

…**...**

**As soon as she felt the kiss goodbye from Wade for the night, Torrie ran up to her front door. With her black coat on, her family didn't notice the dress. After exchanging a brief conversation Torrie went upstairs to her bedroom.**

**Only place where she felt freedom. **

**Torrie kicked off the black heels, she massaged her feet since they were aching from the day. She looked at the full length mirror, slipping the dress off. A faded scratch had been revealed when she removed the dress. **

**Torrie slipped on her white jeans, a black top with a white long sleeved cardgian that cropped at her stomach clasping in a button. Her tone stomach was visible, she brushed her blonde hair, feeling so comfortable in her own style of clothing. **

**Straightening her hair, Torrie sat on her bed let her locks silently fall onto her shoulders. Since it was past 11, she had a curfew. It's how Wade knew where Torrie was at all times, he kept her with him from 9-11 at night when she was expected to be home. **

**Torrie lifted her window, she slipped out of her window climbing onto a tree, down to the floor. Torrie slipped on her black low heels once she hit the ground. **

**Sticking her earphones in her ears, she walked to the park. **

**It may have been dangerous for Torrie to be out on her own at night….but it was the only freedom she had on her own. Luckily, Wade and his cronies all went home for the night ready to take on another day tomorrow…..**

**So it was the perfect opportunity for Torrie to gain a bit of fresh air. She opened the gates of park, she walked to the swing. Sitting on the seat, she started to swing slowly leaning her head on the chain. **

**She felt the metal of the chain on the side of her head. Torrie felt the breeze blowing her golden locks onto her back. She made noises with her shoes, there was no sounds. Just silence….**

**Quite frankly, it sounded lonely but Torrie. It felt like a breath of fresh air. No cruel antics of her boyfriend, aka tormentor. **

**Torrie took in a soft breath as she stood up from the swing, heading back home. **

**Suddenly she screamed when a football colliding with her forehead knocking Torrie to the floor. **

…

**John walked into the gates of the park, he felt the night breeze as he walk down the gravel path. Coming to a swing set, he kicked the ball harshly. He suddenly heard a scream, saw a girl landing on the floor. **

"**Oh crap!" John became alarmed of his actions. **

**John ran over to the girl lying on the floor, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he said kneeling over. **

**Torrie whined softly keeping her eyes closed, feeling the sudden collision. Blonde locks scattered on the floor, her arms laid out near her one of her hand on the side of her head. Her eyes fluttered open, as her body came to terms with hitting the floor. **

**That's when she felt her heart skip a beat. The moment she gazed at his crystal blue eyes, the moonlight was shining down. It felt like a movie kinda love something you would see on the big screen, maybe a fairytale story. **

**_"Oh my god..his eyes are so deep...blue" _  
**

"**I'm sorry, are you alright?" John Cena spoke worried, hovering over Torrie. **

"**Umm…yeah I'm fine" **

"**I didn't give you a concussion did I? do you want to go hospital?" John Cena remained concerned for the welfare of Torrie.  
**

**Torrie sweetly giggled for the first time in a while. "No, the ball had nothing on it" she sat up, John gently put his arm around her helping Torrie up to her feet. **

**That moment in time, her current nightmare didn't come into her mind. **

"**You're really good at that, should play football professionally" Torrie complimented. **

**John chuckled "No I'm not the aggressive type, unless I'm provoked" **

**Torrie glanced at John, before she giggled bringing his cute dimples in his cheeks. **

"_**Cute girl" John thought. **_

"**You wouldn't believe it, looking at me" Torrie looked at him, he's definitely handsome, strong, had the most beautiful shade of blue in his eyes she had ever seen. Not too mention his muscles, he didn't have huge muscles just enough to be labelled as a amazing physique. Every way she turned it just rose the attraction.  
**

**Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear, making more movement she had all day. Her eyelashes lowered to the concrete before she gazed back at the beautiful stranger. "I better get home, I cut curfew" **

"**Well sorry again, nice to meet you" John said. **

**Torrie smiled, as her emerald eyes twinkled finding an attraction "You too" **

**She rushed past him, John turned back calling out to the blonde girl. "Hey" **

**Torrie stopped, flipped her hair around catching John's attention in a heartbeat. She stood there gazing at him. **

"**I didn't get your name" **

**Torrie flickered her eyes, as her white shine pearls came between her lips smiling "Maybe someday you will" **

**With that she had disappeared into the night, leaving John Cena gazing at the stars. **

"_**Who was she? My god…." Cena was left speechless, almost breathless.  
**_

…

**John opened the door, he walked into the living room. He saw his two brothers playing the xbox 360. **

"**Oh so you didn't try hitch a ride back to Boston then?" Matt said. **

**John smiled as he sat down on the chair, with a gaze in his eyes. **

"**You cheered up" Dan spoke pushing buttons on the controller. **

**John let his dimples surface, "Maybe this place isn't so bad" he had seen the most beautiful girl only minutes ago. It had turned this whole night around for him. **

…**.**

**Torrie lifted up the window, slipping back into her room quietly. She shut the window, and sat down on the bed. **

"_**Who was he?" **_

**Torrie had encountered a sudden moment of her life, a football had her stumble upon a guy that had her heart racing. Maybe this is what a desire is? There was definitely a attraction since she saw it by her very eyes. **

**Such a beautiful stranger, that had her wondering what was going to happen?**

**Torrie looked at the window, she slowly walked towards it doing something she hadn't done in so long. Torrie gazed at one thing only. **

**The golden stars. **

…**...**

**End Of Chapter 1, Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm so happy I've been able to re vamp this story. It will be better than the first one, I've got so much planned for it. **

******I gotta say I loved how Torrie/John met in this, liked how the night Torrie met John. She ended up gazing back at the stars like she was a little girl. Nice touch huh**

**A special shout out to my lovely Jorrie sissy, Kalina. Thanks to her, I was only planning to make a re make but after talking with her. I decided what the hell! I'm so happy I did as I did love this story before!**

**She made an amazing trailer for the story too, thanks again sissy Xoxo **

** watch?v=ZlpqXjII0aY&feature=plcp**

**Oh people, should check out "WWE High" by Kalina (JorriexLover) the best high school story I've ever seen! It has positively everything! Well Jorrie's in it so that's a lovely bonus, he he. **

**Another little shout out to Jorrie girl "Angelofolso" I really do love this girl, she is amazing. She's read every story of mine, in short amount of time. I keep thinking we've known each other for a while…but we've known each other for only a few months but I've loved every moment of it. Thanks for everything Assta x**

**I Gotta send a little message to Koda (Freakier Than Freaks) so beyond happy you're back sweetie! I'm definitely happy to have you reading/reviewing my stories again! You're a true friend Xoxo**

**Quick little message to Michelle I'm not going to say her penname as she changes it a lot lol. I've never done Ashley/Randy before so if it sucks, I will get better and learn from you :D I never thought of the couple until I read "Running With A Night Walker" it's a fantastic story! People should check it out. **

**To my other lovely readers/reviewers, thank you so much staying along for the ride, I hope I've got a few more years in me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so let's just focus on that :P **

**Anyways leave me a lovely review, tell me what you think? **

**Chapter 2-Torrie meets John Cena as she realises the guy she met goes to the same school! Will John get to know her name? Ashley forces Randy to see a doctor. John is the new kid, all eyes and attention is on him! Good and bad. **


	2. The Beautiful Encounter

Chapter 2-The Beautiful Encounter.

"I guess someday you will?" The words, the smile, the light in her eyes stayed with John ever since he had unexpectedly met this pretty girl.

After a week from hell, moving from Boston. Only place he knew, his roots. John wasn't happy at all being uprooted to a new place, having to attend a new school. Make new friends, start next chapter in his life. So yes, he wasn't happy until a moonlight stroll in the park.

He came upon the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, after a embarrassing first impression including John colliding a ball in the face of the stranger. He had rushed to her side, apologizing over again. That's when he saw the twinkle in her emerald eyes.

He felt the softness touch of her skin, he watched the smile spread across her face. It sent his heart going through hoops. Over the past 24 hours, the young man had thought about Torrie.

After their sudden encounter, John wasn't bothered about his current living arrangements. He seemed to have got over the fact of moving from his home state. All John could think about was that beautiful young girl he saw, underneath the moonlight.

While he lied on his bed, gazing at the ceiling days had gone by...still he hoped to see her again.

….

Young girl, known as Torrie sat in front of her dresser looking at her reflection. It seemed strange; the light in her facial expressions resembled a dim lit candle.

It made Torrie question her own desires. Everything felt the same she had been with Wade and his cronies all day. He had shoved her against the wall, gripping her hair when she refused to do an order from him.

It was all the same, sure not normal but how Torrie known it the days were the exactly the same. So while she sat there, the blonde didn't understand why did it feel different?

Why hadn't the tears come at night, silently fall down while she looks at the mirror. The tears would fall, when she looks back at her reflection. All Torrie wants to do is run, just run to the middle of nowhere.

A few months ago, Torrie had tried to, she took out her savings account packed a bag, attempted to run away. She had climbed out of her window late at night. She got to the back garden; Torrie went to run away from her tormenting boyfriend. Taking a final look back through the glass door, she saw her younger sister holding a teddy bear.

Torrie's heart broke; she couldn't leave her sister or her family even if she was unhappy for the rest of her life. She just couldn't do it, if Wade ever knew she was or about to run away. God help her. Wade may physically abuse Torrie but he can also ruin her life with one phone call. Torrie's life, her family would be in a complete nightmare.

Torrie had no other choice, she had to stay. Even if her life is in pieces, living in a nightmare. Other people will suffer if Wade does the unthinkable. The young blonde would remain trapped; never would she gain her freedom….

Thinking all these thoughts as she sat there in front of her mirror, Torrie still didn't cry. Her head didn't meet the white dressing table as it usually does, leaving tears from her broken heart. Tonight, it just didn't happen.

Torrie wondered why? Why didn't she cry? With so much darkness. Was there light?

Drifting in her thoughts, she tried to piece together the mystery. Suddenly the door opened, Torrie let out a soft smile when she saw her young sister Megan Louise standing in her pink Winnie Pooh PJS' holding a stuffed Eeeyore.

"Meg, what are you doing up so late?"

The little 6 year old girl answered "I had a nightmare"

"Oh sweetie, come here" Torrie held her arms out, Megan ran in and sat Torrie's lap.

"Shall we go and chase the monsters away" Torrie picked up Megan, took her back to her room.

Torrie sat Megan down on the bed; the older sister looked under the bed while her little adorable sister sat on top of the bed.

"Nope no monsters there, I'll check the closets" Torrie walked, checked the closet and turned back to Megan.

"Nope no monsters" Torrie told.

Megan shook her head "No because the monster was outside on the grass, outside my window"

"What?" Torrie asked.

"He was standing outside on the lawn, outside my window" Megan said.

The honey blonde listened, it couldn't have been Wade? He hasn't extended the imprisonment too actually after curfew, when she's with her family. Seriously not? He can't get more evil than what he is already doing? No way….

Torrie gazed at her young sister, "Don't worry darling, there's no such thing as monsters…."

"Really?"

Torrie bit inside her lip gently before smiling back "Yes" she had lied to her sister. Torrie knew a monster, what it's capable of, she was condemned to one forced to be victimized every single day.

"Now you go back to sleep. You've got school in the morning" Torrie tucked in her little sister.

Giving a smile, she turned to open the door. She felt two arms wrapped around her legs. Torrie gently smiled "Okay you want to watch a DVD first?" Megan smiled, nodded her head.

"Okay pick a DVD, we can snuggle in my bed" Megan smiled again, she got a DVD from her shelve.

Torrie took it, gently sighed grinning "Again"

"Yep"

Torrie smiled softly holding the DVD, Megan ran into Torrie's bedroom. The honey blonde followed, Megan cuddled into the duvet holding her Eeyore. Torrie clicked on the television; she placed the DVD in the player, and cuddled with Megan in the covers.

Clicking on the play button, the Disney newest Fairytale Tangled started to play.

While cuddling her young sister, Torrie felt herself as a damsel in distress princess from one of Disney fairytales, dreaming of a hero to come save her, slay the villain. Some dreams are just too good to be true.

….

John let his eyes close briefly lying on the bed, his mind continued playing the same moment. Who was that blonde girl? He just had to know.

He just kept picturing it, the moonlight sparkle on her green eyes. While he lied there, two brothers were watching him.

"He's been like that for hours" Matt said.

"Well we know he hasn't liked this move right from the start" Dan spoke.

"No I don't think that's what it is, you couldn't shut him up when he was annoyed about the move" Matt spoke.

The two Cena brothers exchanged looks before they looked back at John. He was throwing a ball up and down in silence. John seems to do it, when he's got something on his mind.

Carol came upstairs with pile of ironing, "Don't worry boys, I've got it"

"Oh sorry mom, let me help" Matt took the pile from his mother.

"What's going on?" Carol asked why they both were upstairs.

"Something's wrong with John" Dan spoke.

Carol sighed "He's just finding the move a little harder than you guys,"

"Hey it hit me hard too," Dan defended.

"Oh yeah….." Matt rolled his eyes

"I was this close getting laid by that hot girl in the café"

Carol just walked off, she glanced at John before walking back downstairs. She hoped John would adjust, and be back to normal. She loved all her sons very much, hated if they were upset about something. Carol didn't know that her youngest son, may have just fallen in love for the first time for real…with an beautiful stranger.

"Really? And it was serious?" Matt leaned back on the wall.

"Well of course"

"What was her name?"

"Oh it was….oh god….Hey bro, what's on your mind?" Dan quickly used John to change the subject.

John sat up against his bed frame "What? Oh nothing…just thinking?"

"Wanna share those thoughts with your favourite brother"

"That's a womanizer" Matt finished.

"Hey, I don't appreciate that"

John glanced at his two brothers while they bickered like they usually do "I don't want to talk about it"

"Look I know that moving away from Boston, new place…and having to go to a new school and that. You'll be fine"

"I don't care about all that, I can handle myself"

"Then why have you being so quiet?

John directed his glance to the wall briefly, before he turned back

"I don't want to talk about it"

"John…"

"It's nothing " John dismissed, he couldn't explain what he was currently feeling. One thing he did know, it was real. He never felt it before. If he wasn't sure himself, how would he be able to explain it to his brothers.

"Well there's obviously something on your mind, tell us" Dan pressed.

John sighed while his two brothers kept pressing him for information. "Okay a few days ago, the night we moved, I went out for a walk. I met…someone"

Dan grinned "Oh, wait someone? Was a boy?"

"No! it was a girl" John said.

Matt grinned at his young brother "And?…"

"Well I just been thinking about her and stuff" John rubbed his temple, a little confused over his feelings.

"Oh right, where did you meet her?" Matt asked.

"The park at midnight, I think…"

"Midnight, were we really playing that game that late?" Dan asked.

"I just been thinking about her, and…I want to see her again" John lowered his head, wondering if he was getting embarrassed. Truthfully, his brothers hadn't seen John so into a girl before, he always focused on his studies or a workout regime.

"Well why don't you research her?"

"Research, you mean online?"

"Yeah"

"Dan you can't use the job to find someone" Matt said, since he and his brother were police officers.

"No, I wasn't going to use the database. Its called the internet, I'm sure there's a social website" Dan told, getting on John's laptop.

"I don't want to research her, feels like I'm a stalker"

"Look I'm just trying to be a good brother, so come one tell me what's the girl's name"

John listened, before he responded "Umm I don't know"

"Oh okay…wait" Dan swung the chair around while Matt looked at him too. "What do you mean you don't know"

"Well I never got her name"

"So you just saw her…"

"No I talked to her"

"But you don't know her name"

The young brother shook his head, running his fingers through his short brown hair. "….No…"

"What exactly happened?"

"I hit her with a ball"

"What?!" Matt yelled in shock.

"Okay I knew you were angry but you hit a girl with a ball?"

"No I accidentally hit her, and I said sorry like 5 times and we talked for a little bit…"

"Oh and you didn't ask for her name"

"Well she said and I quote "Someday maybe you will"

"Well you did hit her with a ball so I'm not surprised you didn't get her name"

"Well I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I've just been thinking about her"

"Ok do you know where she lives?" Dan asked.

John shook his head "Nope"

"Okay John do you know anything about this girl"

John looked at his brothers, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I know….she has blonde hair, green eyes" Matt and Dan both blinked at him.

"Oh that's great, bro. I'll just type that" Dan spoke.

"That's great help John, but we're going to need a bit more than that" Matt told.

Matt looked at the computer screen "You're actually going to type that"

John groaned lying back down, moaning softly to himself "I'm never going to meet her"

What John didn't know, that the lovely girl he had suddenly came upon at struck of midnight, in the moonlight was closer than he thinks.

Just before Matt clicked off the laptop, the picture of beautiful blonde girl was cuddling with…another blonde. Two pendants necklaces had T & S around their neckline.

So yes, the girl was closer!

John sighed softly to himself "Or know her name" closing his eyes, he just gently breathed.

She did not leave his mind.

…...

Sitting on the ledge near her bed in her bedroom, Her eyes remained closed listening to the sound of the raindrops. Torrie's eyelashes flickered open at the colour of the night outside of the window.

She continued to watch the rain drip down the window. Torrie let her head lower, on the window glass.

Breathing in softly, _"I just want to run away" still Torrie felt scared. _

Going through her mind, the shade of the crystal blue ocean lingered the same shade that lied in his eyes.

Was the beautiful stranger the reason for Torrie to hold on, continue and move forward?

Not run! Will Torrie become stronger when John Cena enters her life and once for all, break free to freedom. Torrie had met this strong, handsome guy that just took her breath away in those moments.

Right now, Torrie just didn't what lies ahead on the open road of the future. Just a mystery.

That was the exciting thing that life can bring, it can twist and turn. Love can happen when you least suspect it, even at the worst times. Love can happen even if the consequences are dangerous…

Everyone knows one thing in life, love will always find a way.

….

It was Monday morning, the sun was clouded in the sky. It told everyone in the world, it was the start to a new week. The students were all heading back to school for another week. Some loved it, some dreaded it, some just went as there's nothing else to do with their time. School was part of the law, so yes all students were heading to school.

"John! Wake up, you'll be late on your first day!" Carol knocked on the door.

John kept his eyes closed, he buried his head in his pillow. Her voice echoed "Maybe someday you will" for like the millionth time.

The young brown haired guy felt like he was going crazy. He had to start a new school today! How in the world was he supposed to focus when a voice of a unknown angel was ringing his mind, like a bell.

"JOHN ANTHONY FELIX CENA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF MY BED NOW!" his mother shouted.

"I think you just woke up everyone in the whole house dear" John Cena SR said to his wife.

"That boy is really starting to try my patience. If he is late on his first day"

"He has a name" John walked down with jeans, a t shirt on.

"That's what you're wearing?" Carol told, making breakfast.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"You want to make an impression John, not get into trouble"

"Okay mom, I'll go and get a shirt and a tie and blazer how about that?" John sarcastically told.

"Don't talk to your mother like that"

"I'm going to school" John turned and walked away.

"John! Get back here and apologise to your mother"

John walked back into the kitchen "Sorry mom, I promise won't get into trouble" Carol smiled and made her way to John.

"Oh my baby," Carol hugged John. He just chuckled softly returning it slightly.

"Promise no trouble?"

"I promise" Cena grinned his dimples. He walked out "Well definitely on the first day"

"John, breakfast? Make sure you eat something" Carol said.

John walked back in, took a piece of toast before he walked out of the door on his way to his new school.

"I hope he's going to be alright" Carol said.

"Look Susie is coming tomorrow, he will be very happy to see her. It will take his mind of it"

"A 6 year old is going to take his mind off living in a new place?"

"Yes, trust me"

Carol grinned, kissed her husband.

…...

"Torrie, sweetie Wade's here. Are you ready?" Lana asked.

A name that sent chills down her spine, it made her skin crawl. Her heart filled with fear, she hated to live in such a shadow. All she felt around here was darkness.

Forcing her lips to slide apart, "Yes" she stood at her long dresser mirror. Clad in a floral white and pink print dress, with black low heels. She slipped a rose pink cardigan to keep herself warm.

She slipped on blue jeans, tucking in her jeans. It looked like a low jersey. It was the daily routine, the weather wasn't in the summer season but Wade liked her look to be classy and defined, so she was always dressed with elegance.

Torrie grabbed her school bag, she opened her bedroom door. She saw Wade doing his usual "charming" boyfriend act to her mother. It almost made her want to rush to the bathroom to be sick every time she saw it.

Plastering on her smile, she stepped down the stairs.

"Honey aren't you going to be cold"

Torrie doll like face shook her head "No Ive got other layers, I'm fine mom"

"Oh love, please wear a coat its freezing outside"

Torrie stood there on the third step down, she turned and looked at Wade. "I'm fine.."

The jet black haired man glanced at his girlfriend "Torrie, maybe its best you wear a coat"

Torrie looked, noticed her mother smiled at Wade's "care" of her daughter. It almost made her roll her eyes, but being so good at her role she knew when to hold in her emotions.

"Yes dear, listen to your boyfriend. You look after her well Wade" Lana spoke.

Wade smiled putting his arm around the blonde's shoulder, Torrie made no movements only let her fake smile shine. Inside she wanted to collapse in her mother's arms and tell her mom, of the horrid things Wade has done.

"Well I love her Mrs Wilson"

Torrie stood, no expression. Wade draped the white coat on her shoulders. Lana gave Torrie some money for lunch.

"Oh Mrs Wilson I've already made plans for Torrie's lunch" Wade spoke.

"Oh Wade that's lovely, call me Lana" The mother smiled, she kissed her daughter's cheek before she walked into the living room.

Torrie felt Wade's grip on her wrist become tighter, she bit her inside lip to contain the hurt. He got her out of the house, they walked along the pathway.

"I wish you didn't do that." Torrie softly spoke.

Wade kept his hand gripped on her wrist, "What's that?"

"Play my mom like a fool, if she ever knew…what you do to me…."

Wade went to hurt her, Torrie knew it when she flinched. She almost knew exactly when pain would be inflicted on her but her mom had unexpectedly saved the day.

"Torrie, you forgot your planner"

Torrie felt Wade's grip loosen rapidly, he smiled at Mrs Wilson. Torrie ran up the drive way, she wanted to stay at home. She had the slight thought of pretending to "fall" but she couldn't afford to, her studies had to come first. She wanted to make something of herself.

Torrie didn't want to be just a worthless china doll, that had no purpose. Just stand at Wade's side. She wanted more out of her life. Its was the only thing she could control.

"Thanks mom"

"You two should get a move on, have a good day"

Torrie hid the tears behind her eyes, lying to her mom "I will, bye" she walked back to Wade.

As soon as Lana was out of sight, Wade grabbed Torrie against the wall a bush blocked everyone's sight. With a swift movement, he backhanded Torrie across the face. Her hair flipped over her face at the sudden smack. She flicked her head back. anger filled her eyes, but the pain took over.

Her hand went to her cheek, she held in the tears of pain.

Wade always knew how to hurt her even physically, it would hurt like hell. Hardly ever leave a mark, the only time it did. Torrie lied she walked into a glass door. Her brother was suspicious, but Torrie had become a very convincing liar over the years.

Torrie silently gasped, she let her upper body perk up. "Why did…you…"

"Nice try" All Wade said, he dragged Torrie along.

In silence, Torrie cried in her heart while she walked with Wade. Thanks to his sinful ways, the light had faded from her. Torrie didn't feel special, felt worthless. The only time, she felt different was with her family. Strangely enough, she felt special coming upon the boy at moonlight.

Torrie felt quite confused, she missed him! How can she miss someone….that she didn't even know?!

Was she drowning? In too deep that she was wishing on some stranger to come and save her.

Everything right now, seemed to scare her! Not just Wade, something else scared her.

…..

"Ugh I can't do this" Cody Rhodes moaned.

"Well if you did your coursework on time sweetie, you wouldn't have to do it now"

Cody looked to his lovely girlfriend, "Instead of stating out the obvious, how about a little comfort?"

Layla obliged, kissed his lips "You should have done it on time"

"Yes thank you, I'll get it done"

"Dude you've got about 20 minutes to do it" Punk said flicking through his songs on his ipod.

"What is it today, lecture Cody Rhodes?" Cody said, he had his folder on the pavement step.

"Well if you kept to deadline, you wouldn't be in this situation" Punk told.

"Yes thank you!" Cody continued to do his course work.

Ashley walked over to the group "Hey guys" draping her arm over Layla.

"Hey Ash" Punk said.

"Hey"

Ashley smiled, before looking down at Cody "What's he doing?"

"Coursework" Layla said.

Ashley nodded "Oh, I've already done mine. You know its due in today"

Cody slowly drew his head up "Yes I'm aware"

Ashley looked around "Where's Randy?" she asked, with a tint of concern.

"Oh he should be here soon"

"He's still coming in after what happened"

Punk nodded "Well yeah far as I know"

Ashley smiled standing there, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks "I hope so" she softly told.

"I am here" Randy came behind her, putting his arm around Ashley. Giggling, she turned pushing Orton away.

"Didn't think you would have been here"

"No I'm okay" Randy kept his hand across his midsection, he felt a tug in his ribs. Of course Orton hadn't gone to the doctors.

"Did you see a doctor?" Ashley asked.

Randy grinned, before he could answer. Silence just engulfed the whole playground. Eyes all turned, like royalty. It wasn't with admiration. A black truck was at the gates. The doors opened.

A jet black haired guy came out, a beautiful blonde stepped out of the passenger seat. The dress flowed to her knees. She had taken off the jeans, since Wade ordered it. She wrapped her white coat to her body, to keep herself warm.

In the back, a group of boys and one other blonde stepped out with a malicious smile on her face. She loved the attention, the group walked into the yard. Other groups all stood in silence. The biggest, darkest glare was from Randy directed at Wade Barrett.

Torrie's heels clicked on the pavement, her hair blew gently off her shoulders while she walked. No expression, the beauty of her face didn't move. No smile, no grin. All she did was walk forwards.

The silence ended, as soon as the door closed. Wade & his barrage was in the school halls.

…...

John walked to the gates, the yard was empty not a person in sight. He looked to his watch it was almost time for school to start. He looked around at his surroundings, climbing on the steps he took in a deep breath before opening the door.

Walking down the halls, students were around their lockers. He had a few gazes, but people were too busy getting to class on time. John continued to walk, he had no idea where to go first….

"I'm going to bathroom" Torrie excused herself, Slater was the easiest to get away from.

She always made some excuses, to hold it together. Get it through the day….just keep telling herself to keep holding on.

Slater gave her a nod, Torrie rolled her eyes walking down the halls. She had no idea, the same halls the same guy she meant a few nights ago was walking down the same corridor.

John lowered his head briefly, his gaze just missed inches of Torrie. She disappeared into the girls bathroom. He kept walking until he heard a distressed girls voice.

"Slater, give it back!"

"Why don't you reach up and take it, Punkie"

The girl grew angry, Slater had taken her artwork she needed to hand in today.

"I said give it back, you jerk!"

Slater chuckled before he started to run away, before he suddenly was drawn to a step. A hand had a handful of his hoodie. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Cena was a guy of few words, how he lived his life was how he was raised to respect people. Treat people how you wanted to be treated. Not too much, defend a girl if need be. He didn't see any right of being nasty towards a girl.

"That's not yours, drop it" John smiled seriously, before it dropped

Slater let the black folder drop on the floor, he ran away. John walked over to the black folder. The girl had taken off after Slater ran away, she didn't see John defend her.

John picked up the folder, the sticker was on the corner "Ashley"

…...

Torrie sat on the bench, her golden blonde locks blew off her shoulders. She sat in silence, while Wade and his cronies had conversations. How could they terrorise? It all was the same until something happened…..Slater came running to the wooden table.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Otunga asked.

Out of breath, Slater said "There's a new guy, man he's scary looking" Torrie looked up, A new kid? No way…it couldn't be him…..Torrie remembered the size of him. He had muscles….that could be linked to Slater's description "Scary looking" saying that not much takes scaring Heath.

Wade became interested "A new kid?"

"Smash" Ryback smashed his fists.

Sable caressed Brock's shoulder, a smirk came on her face. New blood, what was he like? She had to know. She loved Brock's jealously, she lapped up the attention.

"No seriously, I got a glimpse he stopped me from trashing Punkie's work"

"Ashley? One of Orton's rejects"

"Smash time" Ryback spoke.

Wade was very interested "Now that's interesting, I must meet him today" what he didn't know. Is the blonde doll being Torrie seemed to be too.

_It couldn't be? It just couldn't be….._

The blonde had already fallen for him at first sight, will she actually see him again?

While Wade talked to his crew, about his plan to meet the new kid. Torrie felt the butterflies first time in years! Everyone knows, butterflies don't lie.

So what does that mean for her future?

A storm was brewing, so many twists and turns were along the way.

…...

Ashley sat on the step, wiping her eyes. She didn't go back to Randy and her friends. She didn't want them to see her cry. After Slater had taken her hard work, she felt the tears forming.

"Excuse me"

Ashley perked up her head, she came upon a friendly pair of blue eyes. "Whoa, its Hercules"

"Err Hi, I think this belongs to you" John presented Ashley with her art folder.

She took the folder, flicking through. It was all there and undamaged. "Oh umm…..thank you! How did you?"

"I Saw that girl take it, I don't like bullies" He told.

Ashley giggled "Actually that was a boy" John chuckled.

"Oh right…err…okay then, anyways I hope its all okay"

Ashley nodded "It is, thank you. You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, new kid"

Ashley could relate, she's been there too "I've been there, I'm Ashley by the way. Ashley Massaro" John took the soft hand, shook it.

"I'm John Cena"

Ashley glanced at the new kid, "Do you know anybody here except for me?"

"No I don't, I don't even know where I'm supposed to go"

Ashley giggled "I'll help you, you can come and meet some friends of mine. We'll look after you"

"Well if you're sure, I don't want to lumber you with the new weird kid, you never I could be some serial killer,…or stalker" John joked.

Ashley looked at him "You don't look dangerous to me, I'm a good judge of character. Come on Cena" she linked his arm and went to where her and friends hang out before the bell.

…...

"I'm almost there" Cody cheered, almost finishing his course work making the finishing touches.

Ashley walked up with John Cena "Hey guys, meet Cena. New kid on the block"

John stood there feeling like he was being inspected, the eyes of the group of students were all on him. "Umm hi, my name is John….Cena is my last name"

Ashley sat down next to Randy, "He helped me with goofball Slater"

Layla got to her feet twinkling her smile, she ran forwards ripping Cody's work. "Hi I'm Layla"

"LAY!" Cody yelled. "Oh man I'm going to need sellotape"

John nervously grinned shaking Layla's hand "Hi Layla nice to meet you"

"You could certainly stay here" Lilian spoke.

"Thanks," John sat down in the group, already he made some friends-well females ones. At least it was better than nothing.

"So just moved here?" Randy asked.

John looked at Ashley leaning back on Randy. He thought they are together….since he didn't know the full story, after all he had only just met these people.

"Uh yeah, few days ago"

"Where from?" Punk asked.

"Boston"

"Oh home-born"

John nodded "Yeah I was born there"

"Was an angel singing on that day?" Lilian whispered to Layla, getting a giggle.

"How are you finding it?" Ashley asked.

"It's okay, I guess…"

"Why did you move from your home country?"

"My dad got a huge promotion uprooted the whole family"

"Anymore questions? I totally get it. You want to make sure I'm not a weirdo" John spoke.

Punk chuckled "I'm Phil" slapping hands with John.

"We call him Punk"

John slowly nodded "Okay" he smiled melting the girls hearts.

"I'm Lilian"

John gave her a pearly white smile, that made the lovely blonde blush. It reminded him of the girl, he remembered the sun kiss shade in her hair. Still his heart didn't thump like it did on that night.

"I'm Randy"

John blinked "Oh err…."

"No Randall its my name"

John nodded, getting to know the group.

"I'm Layla" she smiled bright.

Cody leaned over "You already said that"

"Wanted to make sure he heard"

"Well he did" Cody said a bit louder, John looked at him waiting to hear his name.

Cody straightened up his back, clearing his throat. He saw the size of John, felt intimidated. His ego wouldn't allow him to engage much. "I'm…Cody"

"Hi Cody, do you want help with your work?"

Cody looked at him "Ummm…"

"That would be so sweet John, thank you" Layla spoke on behalf of her boyfriend.

"So is there a special person, girl in your life John"

Cody directed his look at Layla "There's a special one in yours"

"Um…no, I don't have a girlfriend" Awe atmosphere went around.

"Well id say you will soon" Punk said.

John looked before he let his dimples show, all well in good but the girl he came upon did not leave his mind.

Cody leaned over to Randy. "You ask him?"

"Ask him yourself"

"Well why me?"

"Because you want to know…"

John looked at them "Ask me what?"

Cody coughed nervously before he looked at John. "John, did you bench press cows to get in the shape? You have muscles I didn't even know you could get"

John chuckled "Err….no, I was bullied growing up worked out, never stopped"

Layla and Lilian went in awe, leaning closer to John either side "You were bullied?"

Cody looked at Randy "Nice going" seeing Lilian and his girlfriend gush over John.

Orton chuckled, he quite liked the new addition to his group. John could help with taking down Wade, he could be the key. Two things he didn't see, Ashley wasn't beaming over John, she was by his side.

The other, Randy didn't know that the same girl that ruined his life once before, could do it all over again in form of John Cena.

When John falls for Wade's doll of a princess, Torrie Wilson.

…...

The bell had rung, John was leaning against the wall waiting at the class door with Randy.

"Your girlfriend's nice"

Randy looked "Girlfriend?"

"Ashley"

The brown haired guy looked at John, before he lowered his head down "Oh no, Ash and I are just friends"

"Oh sorry, I just thought…."

"No, Cody and Layla are the only couple in our group"

"Oh right,"

Randy faked a smile, there was only one girlfriend he had loved, lost….he couldn't bare to let himself think on the past. He dwelled on it for 3 years.

John sat down next to Randy in the class room, he got to know a few other people since he was the new kid, everyone wanted to know about him. He gained even more female attention.

A certain brunette flickered her curls, seeing something she definitely had sudden desire for.

"Now he's hot" Eve Torres spoke. She turned to her friends. They were nicknamed mean girls. Eve, Beth, Kaitlyn, Tiffany. Only tiffany wasn't mean at all, quite frankly she grown tired of their antics.

The door opened of the class room. "Is Mr John Cena here?" Vickie Guerrero, PA came in the classroom.

"That's me" John spoke up.

"You are John Cena?"

"Yes, that's what my birth certificate says" John sarcastically told.

The class roared with laughter, even Eve let go a giggle.

"Do you think you're funny"

Randy chuckled again with a few other people, Cena pointed to Randy "Well he thinks I am"

"Well you should have gone to the office to register"

"Oh sorry I didn't know where that was"

"Follow me" She ordered, John stood up from the table. He slapped hands with Randy before he went to walk out the door.

"I didn't know you have a cow as a teacher" Orton burst out laughing.

Eve stuck her black heel out, the tanned legs were blocking his way. John looked down at her, "Hi there," her seductive voice spoke.

"You're in my way," John told.

Eve shined in innocence, smirking back "Oh my mistake" John gave her a polite grin before he walked out of the classroom.

"I want him" Eve said to her friends, she ignored the glare from Orton.

…...

John was sitting talking with his new friends, still being asked all sorts of questions.

"Its been okay, new start and all" John spoke.

"Well its always hard to start a new, but you'll be more than fine with us" Lilian spoke.

John nodded, he grinned before it dropped when he caught a glimpse of a petite girl hiding behind something. "Ummm…Punk I don't want to alarm you or anything, but there's a girl looking at you from behind a bin"

Punk nodded "Oh yeah that's AJ,"

"You know her…" Cena asked.

"Yeah, she's harmless. She's my stalker"

John blinked, gently chuckling in disbelief "I'm sorry what? You're stalker…"

"Yep, watch?" Punk turned "Hey AJ"

A Petite girl skipped over, sat crossed legged sparkling her smile at Punk. "Hey Punk!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Randy told John.

"Oh…okay.."

The young girl looked to John. "Oh Hi I'm AJ Lee! Lee is with Two ee…not one."

John managed a grin, feeling a little confused. This school really was a new experience for him. He was quite enjoying it. Forgetting all about moving away from his hometown.

"I'm John Cena, nice to meet you AJ Lee"

She smiled hugging John, looking all adorable "It's AJ, so Punk…what are you listening too?"

John chuckled "Okay you guys are…really…" his words faded suddenly. His eyes came upon, a beautiful sight, the feeling from nights before…it all returned.

There he saw a blonde girl walking down, her golden locks blew off her shoulders. She had pink/white floral dress, with a pink cardigan low black heels. He saw her natural beauty. She had an innocence but beauty vibe.

John watched, her fingertips ran through her blonde locks on her shoulder. He hadn't gazed longing for someone before, he just watched on as she walked on by. Torrie hadn't seen John, but he had definitely seen her.

"Who is she?" John whispered. His heart knew one thing for certain, It was her. He had seen her again.

It was another beautiful encounter.

* * *

I know! I know! I know, talk about a long delay for this story. Sorry I got so focused in BMF. Don't worry I will be continuing this story until its finished, I already have most of the story planned, even the end!

Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews! :) keep them coming.

Chapter 3-John talks to Torrie, can he get her name? Wade meets John. Lilian questions Ashley about her feelings towards Randy, but Orton is stuck in the past.


End file.
